Safe And Sound
by Everlasting CherryBlossom
Summary: They were always connected to each other somehow throughout their lives. No, it wasn't hobbies. Neither were they neighbors. The boy and girl understood each other because they knew one-another's pain. They were both abused in one way or another.


**~Safe and Sound~**

**A/N: Okay, so this story basically came to me when I was listening to the song 'Safe And Sound' by Taylor Swift. I don't really know how many chapters are this is going to be as of right now. **

_Summary: They were always connected to each other somehow throughout their lives. No, it wasn't hobbies. Neither were they neighbors. The boy and girl understood each other because they knew one-another's pain. They were both abused in one way or another._

* * *

This story can only be told if I told you of their past before the changes happened. As always, ladies first.

Haruno Sakura hasn't always been an outcast. Infact, she used to be a bubbly, smiley girl who had lots of friends along with one hell of a temper that had been passed down to her from her father. Before the changes began happening, Sakura's family was an average, loving one. Her mother had hair just a few shades darker than hers, while her father's was just a deep color of dark brown. Both parents had always repeated the same things to her. Nothing she could do would make them hate her, and nothing bad would ever happen to their family.

How wrong they were.

The day Sakura's life changed was the day of her birthday. She had just turned 8 years old and had been begging her parents for a trip to the park and an ice cream cone that whole day. "Pleeeaase tou-san? Just for a little bit!" Sakura pleaded for the umpteenth time that day. "Sakura. No means _no_. Stop being a bug and go play with your new toys." Sakura's mood deflated. As she turned to go back to her room, a voice stopped her. It was her mother's. "Sakura-chan, wait." Sakura turned around and gave her mother a confused stare. "I'll take her honey, don't worry. It's her birthday today. We won't be gone long. I love you." Sakura's face immediately lit up as she bounded out the front door after waving bye to her father. She squealed as she hopped into the front passenger seat. Her mother slid into the driver's and started the car. Not long after, they were on the road heading for the park. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou kaa-san!" Sakura grinned. "You're welcome." She laughed softly.

As soon as they were parked, Sakura through open her door and was out of the vehicle in the span of 1.5 seconds. Her mother smiled softly and followed the hyper girl to the playset.

"Push me kaa-san!" Sakura yelled. "Higher!" She giggled. They continued like this for a while longer before Sakura announced that she was ready for ice cream.

They pulled into a Frosty King and ordered two mint chip waffle cones. Their favorite. After they were done with their last activity they got in the car and began heading home since it was dark out. "That was awesome kaa-san! You're the best! I love you!" The rosette giggled. "Thank you Sakura, I love you too sweet pea." Little did Sakura know, that's the last thing her mother would ever say to her. All she remembered was her mother covering her with her own body to shield her and the screaming. That's something she'd never forget. The rest was a fuzzy blur.

When she awoke, she found herself in a hospital room with an oxygen mask on her face and a blonde haired woman with a white lab coat on standing by the door looking over files. The woman introduced herself as Dr. Tsunade. She explained to the young girl that her and her mother were involved in a drunk driving accident. "Where's kaa-san? Can I see her?" She looked up at the blonde haired woman and could slowly feel her stomach sinking as she slowly shook her head. "Sakura, you can't." Tears pricked the girls eyes. "Wh- why not?" She clutched the white sheets for her life. "Your mother…she didn't make it baby. She died protecting you. Your fathers on his way to pick you up and take you home." Sakura immediately went into hysterics and had to be sedated.

The next time she woke up, it was in her own bed. As she sat up, everything came flooding back to her. The accident. What Dr. Tsunade told her. Wiping her eyes, she went down stairs to find her father. She found him sitting on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his left hand. Sakura slowly crawled onto the couch and into his side and began crying once more. After a while she sniffed and looked up to say something but flinched. Her father had directed a deathly glare to her. "Tou-san, what's wr-" She was interrupted by a cold tone she'd never heard from him before. "Get off of me." Tears gathered. "What do you mean, why?" She got off the couch and backed off. "It's all your fault. If you hadn't nagged to be taken to the park, your mother would still be alive. You ungrateful brat. Get out of my site." He spat. She could only stare. Who was this man? He couldn't possibly be her father. Still, she hightailed it to her room where she then began grieving in silence. Ever since then, her father was a drunk and could never let that night go. He became drunk and abusive and poor Sakura couldn't do anything about it.

Uchiha Sasuke had a slightly different lifestyle before his family changed, but tragedy happened nonetheless. He was raised in a prestigious clan with a father that didn't accept anything but the absolute best. Even though he was harsh, Sasuke still loved both his parents. Especially his mother. Sasuke was always close to her. She never expected Sasuke to be just like her other son, Itachi like her husband did. Other than that, Sasuke had a good life. He loved his brother, but hated him at the same time. His brother always had his father's attention no matter what. Next to his brother, Sasuke was nothing. Atleast, that's the way he felt. His mother always assured him that when they were alone, his father would always talk about how proud he was of Sasuke. But he knew the truth. His mother was just trying to make him feel better.

After Sasuke turned 8, that's when Itachi began behaving abnormally. His grades were slipping, and he was home less and less often. When he was, it was only to sleep and then he'd be off to wherever he went while he was away. Sasuke remembered hearing a heated argument between Itachi and their father. Because he was outside the door, he could only make out every other word. His father was basically demanding why his grades were slipping and what was going on with his disappearances. When he heard footsteps approaching the door Sasuke shot off back into his room. From there, he could hear Itachi stomping down to the front door, where there was a very audible slam that followed.

He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to follow his brother for himself to see what was going on. So, he waited a few minutes before leaving the house to trail after him. Sasuke made sure to keep his steps silent, as to not alert his brother of his presence. After a while of shadowing him, he noticed Itachi turn into a maze of alleyways. Staying in the shadows, Sasuke saw a few more people approach his brother. They were wearing black leather jackets with a red cloud sewn on the backs of them. He recognized that symbol. It was the one that stood for Akatsuki. The most dangerous gang in all of Tokyo, Japan. Before he could stop himself, he gasped. The groups heads whipped around. Itachi immediately glared. "You. What are you doing here." He growled. Sasuke didn't give him an answer, but instead took off back out of the alleys and back home. He didn't realize how long it would take him. When he got back the only thing he could hear were two gun shots. He raced back inside and what he was met with was something that no 8 year old boy should have to see. There, in a pile of their own blood, were his parents lifeless bodies. He managed a strangled sob before his brother spoke to him.

"Look at what you've done Sasuke. If you hadn't followed me, they would still be alive." "But why?! I would've stayed quiet!" He yelled. "No you wouldn't have." Itachi responded. "Once you found out you were going to come back here and by ratting me out, you were hoping to gain father's acceptance." Sasuke inwardly cringed. That's exactly what he planned on doing. "Now, I'm going to tell you what you're going to say to the police. You're going to tell them that were off outside at the training grounds, and in the middle of practice, that's when we heard the shots. Got it?" Sasuke nodded. "Good. Now go to your room. I have to take care of things." With that, Sasuke backed off into his room and collapsed onto his bed in total shock.

The weeks after that were total caos for the young boy. Officers kept coming and asking the brothers of what happened. Sasuke told them what Itachi had instructed him to. There was no way he would disobey. He wanted to live to avenge his parents deaths one day. After the interrogations, came the court dates. No one was ever convicted of the murder of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Later on, it was decided that since Itachi was the age of 18 years and the closest relative to Sasuke was to stay living with Itachi in their current household, and the brothers were to inherit their parents money.

After everything that had settled down, Itachi began blowing off all of their money on drugs and alcohol, and became abusive. He was no longer the kickass older brother that Sasuke loved. Their house became the hangout place for the Akatsuki. Because of all of this, Sasuke became detached from everyone and everything. He was no longer the kind boy, but instead a cold person who learned to never get close to anyone or let his emotions show.

And this my friends, is where the story begins.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, so please review and tell me what you think about it and if you think I should continue. Also, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me! I promise I won't bite ;D**

**Reviewers get a shout out and a cookie! **


End file.
